girlmeetsworldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucas Friar
Lucas Friar '''jest jednym z głównych bohaterów "Dziewczyna poznaje świat". Pochodzi z Austin (Teksas). Lucas jest "kowbojem w mieście" i chłopakiem Riley Matthews. Lucas staje się bliskim przyjacielem Farkle'a Minkusa i Mai Hart, która uważa go za kowboja z powodu jego pochodzenia, żartobliwie nadaje mu też różne przezwiska jak "Kowboj Rick", "Huckleberry" czy "McBoingBoing". W odcinku "Dziewczyna poznaje 1981" okazuje się, że chłopak faktycznie pochodzi z rodziny kowbojów. thumb W "Dziewczyna poznaje sekret życia", stary kolega Lucasa z Teksasu, Zay Babineaux, zostaje uczniem szkoły John Quincy Adams Middle School; okazuje się, że Lucas jest o rok starszy od swoich kolegów, ponieważ wyrzucono go z poprzedniej placówki z powodu bójek oraz że jego ojciec przeniósł go do innej szkoły, by zaczął wszystko od nowa. Grany jest przez Peytona Meyera. Osobowość Lucas przejawia praktycznie same dobre cechy. Jest pełny współczucia, miły, honorowy, inteligentny, wysportowany, odpowiedzialny, posłuszny, i szarmancki. Lucas jest jednym z grzeczniejszych uczniów w klasie, ale wciąż w głebi ma dziką i buntowniczą naturę. Właśnie z tego powodu został wyrzucony z poprzedniej szkoły. Swoją "złą stronę" ukazuje, gdy przyłączył się do Mai podczas aresztu czy, gdy wypowiedział wojnę Farkle'owi w klasie. Lucas jest bardzo lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół i zawsze staje po ich stronie. Zay zauważył, że gdy dochodzi do bronienia jego przyjaciół, Lucas jest nie do pobicia ("Dziewczyna poznaje sekret życia"). Wygląd Lucas jest przystojnym i wysportowanym chłopakiem, nawet Cory Matthews go tak określa. Ma on bladą cerę, silne kości twarzy (kościsty podbródek), prosty nos i kształtne usta. Ma proste, krótkie, ciemne blond włosy. Lucas ma również bardzo przyjazny uśmiech. Jest przeciętnej wysokości, ma atletyczną budowę ciała. Ubiera się modnie. Relacje Rodzina Pan Friar '''Ojciec Tata Lucasa został wspomniany tylko raz, kiedy chlopak rozmawiał z nim przez telefon. Wiadome jest, że to właśnie ojciec przeniósł go z Teksasu do Nowego Jorku, aby Lucas mógł zacząć wszystko od nowa. Pani Friar Matka Jest po raz pierwszy wspomniana w "Dziewczyna poznaje szaloną czapkę", kiedy to wykupuje wszystkie zdrowe babeczki, aby zapewnić synowi i jego koleżance Mai zwycięstwo. Maya żali się, że musiała cały czas słuchać, jak matka Lucasa mówiła o zdrowym odżywianiu. Kolejny raz zostaje wspomniana w odcinku "Dziewczyna poznaje wieczór gier", gdy Lucas mówi, że potrzebuje, żeby go przytuliła. Wtedy wychodzi na jaw, że syn ma do niej bardzo dużo szacunku a jednocześnie trochę się jej boi Przyjaciele Zay Babineaux Najlepszy przyjaciel/Przyjaciel z dzieciństwa Zay jest najlepszym przyjacielem Lucasa z Austin. Często pakuje się w kłopoty, ale zawsze może liczyć na pomoc Friara. Jeszcze w Teksasie Lucas stanął w obronie Zaya, co przyczyniło się do jego wydalenia. Farkle Minkus Najlepszy przyjaciel W odcinku "Dziewczyna poznaje atak z zaskoczenia" Lucas mówi, że chciałby pójść do kina z przyjaciółmi, w tym z Farkle'm. Uważa, że Farkle już dwukrotnie ukradł jego "moment" z Riley. Ale nigdy się na niego długo nie gniewa. W odcinku "Dziewczyna poznaje Smackle", Farkle mówi połowie szkoły, że Lucas jest jego przyjacielem i nie powinni wysuwać hipotezy o nim na podstawie jego wyglądu. W "Dziewczyna poznaje wady", Lucas mówi Billy'emu Rossowi, że Farkle jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Riley Matthews Bliska przyjaciólka/Dziewczyna Riley jest dziewczyną Lucasa. Poznają się w metrze i wydają się być sobą zainteresowani. W "Dziewczyna poznaje chłopaka" rozmawiali w bibliotece na głębsze tematy. W "Dziewczyna pozanje atak z zaskoczenia" Riley czuje swoje pierwsze ukłucie zazdrości, gdy Missy Bradford prosi Lucasa, by poszedł z nią na straszny film. Jednak Lucas wybiera Riley (Mayę i Farkle'a). Pod koniec "Dziewczyna poznaje ojca" Lucas i Riley dzielą powolny taniec. W "Dziewczyna poznaje przyjaźń" Lucas przyznaje, że Riley jest dla niego księżniczką i odjeżdża z nią na koniu. Lucas i Riley wychodzą razem w "Dziewczyna poznaje czas pierwszych randek". Gdy Lucas widzi Riley na miejscu spotkania, wygląda na pozytywnie zaskoczonego i mówi, że niektóre momenty zapamięta na zawsze. Przerywa randkę, aby Riley mogła pocieszyć Mayę, która jest załamana po spotkaniu z Joshem. Na koniec tego odcinka po raz pierwszy się całują. W "Dziewyczyna poznaje nowy świat" Maya i Farkle dokuczają im z powodu ich pocałunku. Riley i Lucas zaczynają spotykać się z powodu presji rówieśników, jednak decydują, że jako para nie mają zbyt wiele wspólnego i zostają przyjaciółmi. Chociaż się przyjaźnią, widać, że Riley nadal jest nim zainteresowana. W "Dziewczyna poznaje Teksas (Część 1)", po okryciu, że Maya czuje coś do Lucasa, Riley postanawia jej ustąpić. Mówi Lucasowi, że jest dla niej jak brat, choć on widzi ich jako coś więcej. W "Dziewczyna poznaje dziedzictwo" Lucas ma zarówno słabość do Riley i Mai. Nie potrafi między nimi wybrać. W "Dziewczyna poznaje liceum (Część 1)", ponieważ miłosny trójkąt jest wciąż nierozwiązany, Riley i Maya mówią o sobie jako o jego dziewczynach. W "Dziewczyna poznaje narty (Część 2)", Lucas wybiera Riley. Maya Hart Bliska przyjaciółka/Była dziewczyna Maya jest byłą dziewczyną Lucasa. Ich relacja, która jest grą, polega na dokuczaniu sobie nawzajem. W "Dziewczyna poznaje zasady", Lucas (i Farkle) wybierają miasto Mai, zamiast Riley. W odcinku "Dziewczyna poznaje kreatywność" Lucas mówi na forum klasy, że chce, żeby Maya się rozwijała i żeby była szczęśliwa. wtedy dzielą intensywny moment, patrząc sobie w oczy w milczeniu. Potem Zay, mówiąc o niej nazywa ją "śliczną blondynką", jak to przedstawił mu ją Lucas. W "Dziewczyna poznaje Teksas (Część 1)", Lucas jest pod wrażeniem wyglądu Mai. Również wtedy Riley dowiaduje się, że Maya nabijała się z Lucasa, aby odsunąć od siebie rodzące się do niego uczucie. W "Dziewczyna poznaje Teksas (Część 2)" Riley wyjawia sekret Mai. Wtedy między Mayą a Lucasem prawie dochodzi do pocałunku. Maya przyznaje się, że go lubi. W kolejnym odcinku idą na dwie randki. Zay, który ich obserwuje uważa, że ich relacja jest lepsza, gdy dogryzają sobie nawzajem. W "Dziewczyna poznaje dziedzictwo" Lucas również czuje coś do Mai (i Riley). Cała trójka postanawia przestać i zostać tylko przyjaciółmi. W trzecim sezonie Maya nazywa się dziewczyną Lucasa. Chłopak próbuje wybrać pomiędzy nią a Riley. Maya traci swoją prawdziwą osobowość. Martwi się o nią, kiedy nie przychodzi do szkoły, wtedy razem z Farklem i Riley postanawiają ją odszukać. W "Dziewczyna poznaje narty (Część 2)" zrywają ze sobą. Dziewczyna uważa, że lubiła Lucasa, bo zamieniła się w Riley. Uważa też, że zrobiła to, aby sprawdzić, czy chłopak jest wystarczająco dobry dla jej przyjaciółki. Ich relacja znów zamienia się w grę. Billy Ross Kolega Billy jest kolegą Lucasa z drużyny baseballowej. Mają oni swoje specjalne przywitanie. Razem byli nominowani do nagrody Sportowca. Lucas dowiedział się wtedy, że Billy nęka Farkle'a. Razem z przyjaciółmi pokazuje mu, że jego zazdrość sprawia, że nieświadomie atakuje innych. Billy zaczął pracować nad swoją wadą. Joshua Matthews Kolega Josh i Lucas kolegują się. Spotykają się po raz pierwszy w "Dziewczyna poznaje wieczór gier". Odbywają szczerą rozmowę w "Dziewczyna poznaje narty (Część 2)". Lucas pyta Josha, co oznacza to, że Riley rozmawiała z innym chłopakiem przez całą noc. Matthews pyta, czy Lucas zadecydował między Riley a Mayą. Koledzy z klasy Missy Bradford Missy jest zainteresowana Lucasem. Zaprasza go do kina, na straszny film, lecz ten nie wygląda na chętnego. Również potem razem jedzą lunch. Lucas jest uprzejmy w stosunku do Missy, ale to oczywiste, że za nią nie przepada. W końcu, Lucas mówi Missy, że nie poszedłby z nią do kina, gdyby Maya, Farkle i Riley nie mogli pójść razem z nimi. Missy wychodzi wtedy z klasy zdegustowana. Charlie Gardner Lucas nie lubi Charlie'go z powodu Riley. Gardner wydaje się być zainteresowany młodą Matthews, co niespecjalnie podoba się Lucasowi. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Chłopacy